tychromefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyhcoon
Tyhcoon is one of the nations of Tychrome. Listed as one of the regional superpowers, it is located on planet Terra of the Koisolar System. Information ---- Population: 2.0 billion Leader: President Cord Capital City: Troy Classification: T3 (Advanced Technology FT) Total Military: 66,300,000 Currency: Credon (C$) Tallest Structure: T-Center, Troy, 4,515 ft Largest City: Troy, 300 million ''' '''Year: 2295 Planet: Terra, Koisolar System History ---- Modern Era- "The Fall" (2020-2070) The Modern Era was a dark age for humanity. In this time the world consisted of many different civilizations, economically corrupt. Oil was the main source of power- most modes of transportation and electricity relied on it. Unfortunately, the base on which the nations built themselves was not a good choice. Oil, being an nonrenewable resource and used on a massive scale, soon ran out somewhere in the 2020's-30's. Countries that relied on it soon broke out into chaos. A world that already had a massive economic situation crashed. Powerful civilizations, such as the American and Europe civilizations, resorted to taking what little oil there was left by force. This led to a massive war in which it is estimated 2.5 billion people died from radiation, warfare, and simple things such as hunger, dehydration, and disease. In the years between 2045 and 2060, it is estimated another 2 billion people died as the world fell to anarchy. Toxic "radiation fields" littered the landscape. It seemed as if humanity had permanently fallen. Post Modern Era- "The Rise" (2070-2150) In the years following the fall, survivors clustered into groups called districts. These districts possessed primitive governments, but none were developed nor complex enough to be classified as nations. Almost all districts were ruled by monarchists or dictators through a form of tryanny. The space they occupied varied: some had acres of territory, some occupied parts of abandoned cities or neighborhoods, some possessed a few buildings, some only occupied a house or two. The remnants of some governments existed within the closed gates of bunkers or military bases. Some even attempted to rebuild and take back their territory. No matter their intents, almost all perished through sickness, natural threats, or even aggressive districts. There were some places where the governments retained their civilizations. One such place was the islands of Hawaii, in the middle of the Pacific. The islands had been relatively untouched during the conflict, and their hospitable climate and small population allowed the people to rebuild. Rising sea levels- an affect of dramatic oil use -reduced the islands greatly in size, and soon overcrowding became a minor threat. New advances in technology allowed a way of "drifting" land, and so the people were able to expand the island. Post Rebuilding Era- (2150-2170) Anyone who knew about the Hawaiian islands saw them as a safe haven, and so anyone with the ability attempted to get there. Unfortunately, the situation became severe for the people who resided in the continents. The sea level rose drastically during this time, and the people residing in the mainlands did not have the technology nor the resources to add on land they way the "Hawaiian Sanctuary" was able to. As water progressed inland, the southeastern part of the Northern Continent quickly disappeared. The rest soon followed, leaving select parts of the Rocky and Appellation mountain ranges above water. The human population of the world is thought to have decreased immensely, although the fates of Asia, Oceania, and Europe are still unknown today. Pre-Common Era- (2170-2245) As the populations of the continents perished, the Hawaiian Sanctuary expanded. New leaps in science, engineering, and technology allowed greater populations and cities. A major discovery was the ability to manipulate genes to massively slow the aging process- a reason that The President, The Head Scientist, and many other people are able to live so long. Somewhere around the year 2218, and fairly large group, calling themselves Troy- the founding fathers of Tyhcoon -broke off the islands and used the land drifting method to create their own island, which they called Tyhcoon. Their leader at the time was Tate Henry, a economically successful man that had the funds and power to bring the colony to life. The reason the colony of Tyhcoon was more successful than the Hawaiian Sanctuary was because many masterminds, such as our esteemed Cord, and the famed scientist Warren Bown lived and worked there. The first city was founded in the year 2236, and was named Troy, after the movement that started the colony in the first place. The colony renamed itself to "The Island District of Tyhcoon". Early Common Era- (2245-2260) By the year 2250, the District of Tyhcoon was prospering. Newer land drifting methods allowed the small nation to expand dramatically. Other factions soon emerged, and an entire sea civilization was formed. The year President Cord was elected a life term, the factions agreed to fuse all their islands into one massive continent: Tychrome. The nation of Tyhcoon- and the region itself -looked as it does today. Common Era- (2260-2295) The Common Era held much success and disaster for the nation, such as the Z-Day event. Small advancements were made throughout the years. One of the biggest events was the war between Tyhcoon and Dvinglus, resulting in the destruction of Tyhcoon and the colonization of Terra. Capital City- Troy Troy is the massive city known as the nation's capital. It's population is around 300,000,000. The city is separated into 70 hexagonal districts, with a few miles of forests and parks bordering each. Massive transways hold gyrocars flying or driving. Public transport is common as well. In the City Center District, massive skyscrapers tower over the ground, and this is where the T-Center- the house of government -is located. Space Main Starship: S.S. Infinity Space Transport: I.S.A.V. (Inter-Atmospheric-Space Vehicle) Space Stations: S.S. Terra Government The Tyhcoon government is organized as follows: President Cord, Executive Military Engineers, Directors of the military Military Generals, Commanders, etc. Warren Bown, Head Scientist, T.T.S.A. (Tyhcoon Technological and Science Association) Representative Council, Grand Council, Legislative Leon Nite, Head of Foreign Affairs Will Verdin, Speaker of the Grand Council Sam Hong, Speaker of the Representative Council Jurisdiction Congress, Judaical ''' '''Vern Ardeen, Head of Jurisdiction Court Terra Terra is a habitable planet in the Koisolar system, formerly known as KOI-1686.01 by modern era scientists. The planet, when first visited by secret Tyhcoonian space exploration missions, harbored only simple plant and microbial life. Colonization efforts proved successful after Tyhcoon was vilely forced off Earth by the Dvingulians. Today it is the home planet of Tyhcoon. Bio Humans ---- Bio-Humans are genetically enhanced humanoids. They are a little taller and bigger than the average human, and are physically better than any human being. Bio-humans' skin is jet-black (not human color, pitch black), their eyes are much bigger in size and glow, they have no noses, and their mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth. They are carnivores, and cannot eat plant material. They are physically predators, but are psychologically human. The human genome project revealed "gene junk", sections of our DNA that seem to do nothing to affect us. What is this "gene junk" here for? That's the question a group of five scientists wanted to answer. After years of testing, they came up with no answers. The only way to find out was to activate these recessive genes through a gene switch, a set of genes that when removed or added, can activate or deactivate groups of genes. These scientists did just that. They added a virus called H.G.A., genetically engineered to cause mutations, to a healthy human cell. The cell divided again and again and again, 345 times in one second In one hour, they had a strip of tissue. Eight hours later they had an entire womb. An entire day later, they had a fetus. Another day later is when eight fetuses in one womb finally came out. They could cry and walk and sign, and had raided the fridge of meat. They grew into adults at age 15, and by then could talk and do everything that a normal person could do. But they were bigger, stronger, faster, more advanced then homo-sapiens. They entered society, and soon there were thousands of them. Millions. They formed a major percentage in the population. Some were slaves, but not after Troy passed the Bio-Hominid Rights Act, which gave these "Bio-Humans" the same rights as humans. Today they are a simple part of the Tyhcoonian society. Disappearence About 200 years after being forced from Earth and onto Terra, all radio communications of Tyhcoon suddenly stopped. It is not known why this phenominon occured. A research team has not been sent to Terra. For the last 1,550 years, no activity has been noticed. Category:Nations Category:Roleplay Nations